Compounds with growth regulatory activity are already known and to some extent have even already been introduced in practice.
One of these products known in practice, based upon triiodobenzoic acid, indeed influences the growth of plants but it does not always work satisfactorily.
Another product, based upon 2,3:4,6-di-O-isopropylidene-2-ketogulonic acid and its sodium salt, leads, on the other hand, to morphological changes with certain decorative and culture plants, but it is limited to certain plants with regard to its use.